bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 29-
Its been about a week or two since Charles' last big adventure. He went with C-Money, Greg, and Michael to look for drugs that were hidden at an supposively haunted house, where they saw a ghost. Other than that they haven't done anything, until now. Charles is walking down the street in Old Bullworth Vale where he sees that a shop is going out of buisness. "Hey man, hwy ar eyou going out of buisness?" Charles says to the owner while walking up to him. "Sale's have been bad, and with this economy I can't make any money. So now I'm selling the building" the owner says. "For how much?" Charles says. "5 grand. Why, you looking to buy this place?" the owner says. "Yeah, I'll turn it into something good" Charles says. "Well get the money and meet me back here" the owner says. Charles then runs to his dorm room, gets the money, and runs back. "Okay here's the money" Charles says and hands him the money. "Okay, here's the keys & the deed. What are you planning on turning this into?" the owner says. "You'll see" Charles says. Charles runs back to the dorm, and runs into Michael, C-Money, and Greg. "Hey guys, you won't believe what just happened" Charles says. "Wait! Let me guess. Aliens have taken over and plan to operate on your brain" Michael says, being a smartass. "Nice guess, but no. There was this shop going out of buisness in the vale, and I bought it. Now I just need a crew to help me remodel & renevate it" Charles says. "Don't you think thats dangerous? Having a shop in turf with a clique you hate" C-Money says. ""And I have a question for you. You have alot of money, but why aren't you a prep?" Greg asks Charles. "First yeah its dangerous, thats why I'm getting security. Second, I'm not a stuck up asshole who loves to torment everyone. Trust em, I always didn't have this money, I was broke for a year once. How I grew up taught me how to survive" Charles says. "So, who are you getting to help you?" Michael asks Charles. "Well, I was sorta hoping you guys would help out a friend, and I'd pay you" Charles says. "How much?" Greg asks. "(sarcastically)So much you could dive into a mountain of coke like Charlie Sheen. I'm joking how about $1100 each?" Charles says. "Deal" Greg says. "Sure, but I expect a finders fee also" Michael says, being a smartass again. "I'll help you, but you don't need to pay me. One day you'll need that money man" C-Money says. "Okay then guys, if we start now we can finish in two days" Charles says. An hour later they meet up, with changed clothes because they're about to work on the store. They then go to it and start working. Three hours later they have the floors,windows, walls, back room ,and really the whole place clean. Then they start to paint the walls, put down some stuff for the floor, and then call it a day and go home. The next day they get some clothes racks, and a whole lot of other stuff. "Hey man, what are you turning this place into?" C-Money asks Charles. "A surf & skate shop. I just got to get some surfboards, skateboards, surf & skate materials, a surfboard shaper, and a few more thigns and we'll be done" Charles says. "Dude people don't surf on the eats coast" Michael says. "Yeah they do, I used to when I went on vacation with my family" Charles says. "I stand corrected" Michael says. About 4 hours later they get the surfboards, skateboards, and the materials and set them up. They then start to work on the sign. It says 'The Zephyr Surf Shop(on the east coast)', and this confuses everyone except Charles. "What the fuck is 'Zephyr'?" Michael asks Charles. "Well this is basically modeled after the old Zephyr Suf Shop out in Venice, Los Angeles that was around in the 70s. I'm suprised you don't know this and you're from the west coast" Charles says. "Long Beach, not Venice. I've never been to venice. And couldn't you get sued over copyrighting issues?" Michael says. "I called Skip Engblom, the dude who ran the shop in the 70s and he said it was good. Now, lets open the doors and turn on some music" Charles says, and turns on the radio. 20th Century Boy by T Rex is playing. Then the preps walk by. "Well, it seems that Caldwell owns a store. How nice. What is this a surf/skate shop? Well then, Caldwell, since you mved in our turf we have a buisness proposition for you. Give us 90% of your profits and we won't bother you" Chad says. "No" Charles says. "What?!" Bif says. "You heard me, no. I'm not paying you shit" Charles says. "Well then, it would be bad if you store had an accident" Derby says, while walking in. "Lissen, if any of you think about fucking up my store, then trust me(pulls out a silenced 9mm pistol) you'll be sorry" Charles says. "Now you finally bring your gun" Michael says. Then, Derby pushed Charles down and Bif, Chad, and Derby run off with a skateboard. "Hey! Get back here!" Charles says and chases after them. Charles catches up to them and tackles Derby, because he has the skateboard. Bif throws a punch at Charles, and so does Chad, but Charles dodges both, and causes them to hit each other. He then punches both of them a few times and slams them into each other, knocking them out. Then, he runs back to the store. "Damn, all that over a skateboard" Michael says. "You know what? I'm closing the shop for today, just help me get two bodyguards and then you guys can leave" Charles says. They then go to Russell and some guy and pay them to watch the store for the night. The Next Day 3:00 PM Charles is driving when he sees C-Money walking down the street. "Hey(honks) C-Money, wanna go for a ride?" Charles asks C-Money. "Why?" C-Money asks worried. "Because I have nothing else to do today, and you're the only person around, who doesn't hate me" Charles says. "Good point. Sure, I'll join you. But you know that Michael & Grge don't hate you" C-Money says. "Yeah, but Greg's busy, and Michael, well he's with his girlfriend" Charles says. They then drive for a few minutes when they notice 13 cars following them. "Hey Charles, I think those cars are following us" C-Money says. "I know, can you spot out who they are?" Charles says. "Its the G.S. Crew, and Whitney's with them. Oh shit" C-Money says. " 'Oh shit'? Why are you saying 'Oh shit'?!" Charles says. "I'm saying that because I forgot my gun. Damnit! They're probably after me" C-Money says. Then Charles' phone starts ringing. "Answer it, put it on speaker" Charles says to C-Money. "Hello?" Charles asks. "Hello Caldwell, C-Money. I see that you've noticed my boys following you. Well let me tell you this, you won't be leaving this battle unharmed, one of you will be in the hospital, and one will be 6 feet under, guess which ones which. Oh, and here's a hint. The one 6 feet under, is the federal marshal" Gary Smith, the leader of the G.S. Crew says, and hangs up. "Who the fuck was that?!" Charles aks C-Money. "Gary Smith, the- Oh shit Charles they got guns!" C-Money says and the G.S. Crew start shooting at Charles' car. Charles then speeds up, but the car Whitney is in rams his car. "Shit! Thats going to cost me $2,500 you psycho!" Charles says. Charles then speeds up agin. By this time they're in new coventry. "C-Money, you see that visor up above you?" Charles says to C-Money. "Yeah, why?!" C-Money asks. "Lift it, now" Charles says. C-Money lifts it and a colt 45 pistol is in it. "What do you want me to do with this?" C-Money asks. "Give me it, and then feel under the seat. There should be a SMG under it. C-Money hands Charles the gun, and then gets the gun from under the seat."So whats the plan? Get out and shoot these motherfuckers?": C-Money asks Charles. "Nope, you'll see. When we get near them though, aim for any G-S Crew memeber & Whitney" Charles says. "Wait what are you-" C-Money says but get scut off because Charles powerslides, and starts speeding towards them. "You're a fucking lunatic!" C-Money says. "Just shoot them! and turn on the radio" Charles says, and C-Money turns on the radio, and Crash Course in Brain Surgery by Budgie is playing. They then shoot at the G.S. Crew, and hit a few of them, which causes them to crash. "Yeehaw! Say my name bitches!" Charles says and fires shots in the air. He then speeds off, but Whitney and 4 other cars still in pursuit."C-Money, now I'm trusting you with this. Take the wheel and give me your gun" Charles says. "What?!" C-Money says. "Just give me the dam gun" Charles says. C-Money then gives Charles the gun, and Charles hops out of the cra & onto the roof of the car. "Drive careful though" Charles says. Charles shoots at the cars until his SMG ammo runs out, which hits every car, but only 3 crash. Now Whitney has taken control of his car and is speeding up. "Damn I only got one bullet left for this pistol! This shot better count" Charles says, and fires the shot. The shot hits Whitney in the chest and he looses control. Whitney then crashes into a wall, which knocks him out. C-Money slams on the brakes, and Charles almost falls off, but gets back in. "That was fucking crazy" C-Money says. "Yeha it was. Thanks for helping me dude. I owe you for this one." Charles syas to C-Money. "okay man. Now what do we do?" C-Money says. "I'm going to go make a call on the payphone, then we can go back to campus" Charles says. Charles then dials Gary's number on the payphone. "Whitney? Is it done?" Gary says, expecting it was Whitney. "Actually no its Charles. Your boy Whitney can't make it to the phone right now, he's knocked out and some of your boys are dead" Charles says. "I'll get you for this! You hear me I'll get you for this!" Gary says. "No you won't. But I'll be comming for you, you won't know when or where, but I will. I'll also bring C-Money and the rest of us so we can stop what you're doing. Asta la Vista, bitch" Charles says, and hangs up. Him & C-Money then return to the academy. Category:Blog posts